Power supplies such as AC-to-DC (Alternating Current to Direct Current) converters often have large storage capacitors. When the power supply is initially plugged in, or is powered up, a large inrush current may flow into the power supply while the storage capacitor is charging from ground potential up to the voltage it normally has during steady state operation of the power supply. Such large inrush currents are undesirable for many reasons. Large inrush currents may cause unwanted strain on components and may shorten the lifetime of certain components of the power supply. Such a large inrush current may cause a circuit breaker to trip. Such a large inrush current may cause unwanted EMI/EMC (electromagnetic interference/electromagnetic compatibility) noise issues on the power cabling through which current is supplied to the power supply. There are multiple different techniques and circuits that have been employed to reduce and control such inrush currents. Many schemes involve the use of an NTC (Negative Temperature Coefficient) component in the inrush current path to limit inrush current. When the power supply initially powers up, the NTC component is not hot, so its resistance is higher. The higher resistance limits the magnitude of the inrush current. Subsequently, after the storage capacitor has charged and after a period of current flow through the NTC component, the NTC component has heated up and its resistance has decreased. The reduced resistance reduces the current limiting effect of the circuit and therefore reduces power loss in the NTC component during subsequent operation of the power supply. The NTC component, however, still has some resistance. The presence of the NTC component in the current path decreases efficiency of the power supply. In other inrush current control techniques, a power component such as a relay is used to short current around the NTC component during steady state power supply operation. A relay, however, is an expensive and unreliable component. Moreover, in high-power power supplies, and in power supplies that are powered up frequently, repeated switching of a relay may cause the contacts of the relay to degrade such that the resistance of the relay increases somewhat. If all the current flowing to the power supply flows through the relay, this slight increase in relay resistance may be significant. Some of these drawbacks may be eliminated by use of a time-delayed switching technique. In the time-delayed switching technique, one or more power switches are provided to break a current path to the storage capacitor. The switch or switches turn on and off to allow only a small amount of charging current to flow into the storage capacitor each cycle of the AC supply voltage. The storage capacitor is charged over multiple cycle of the AC supply voltage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,142 sets forth one such circuit. Power devices are not the only expensive components in a cost sensitive power supply. If a powerful microcontroller is required, the power microcontroller and its peripheral and support chips also adds to overall power supply cost. In cost sensitive power supplies, a microcontroller that is fast enough and powerful enough to perform the methods set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,142 is undesirably expensive. Another time-delayed switching inrush current control circuit is set forth in “Inrush Transient Current Mitigation—A Major Qualifying Project”, Worchester Polytechnic Institute, by Marcus Amilcar et al., Apr. 26, 2012. This technique, however, involves an SCR thyristor as well as multiple TRIACs. Current flowing into the full bridge rectifier of the power supply is switched by these multiple components in a rigid fashion to allow a charging current to flow in a limited way each cycle. In addition, providing the multiple power devices of the circuit is undesirably expensive. Accordingly, all of these inrush current control circuits have drawbacks.